Sentimiento parabatai
by MissMalfoy30
Summary: Yo sinceramente creo que nadie se merece la tortura de haber vivido nueve años en un mundo en el que la persona destinada a ser tu parabatai no está presente. Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "Parabatai" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".


**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente nada que te suene a Cazadores de Sombras me pertenece, es propiedad de Cassandra Clare y yo lo utilizo sin fines de lucro o nada por el estilo.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "Parabatai" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

* * *

_**Nueve años**_

Lucie aun recordaba el día en que Cordelia le había propuesto ser su parabatai, ella en ese entonces tenía tan solo doce años y Cordelia estaba por cumplir los dieciocho, ellas habían pasado su vida juntas desde siempre, y mientras habían ido creciendo se habían dedicado mas y mas a formar este lazo que había surgido de forma natural, y así, cada día su relación se había estrechado un poco mas hasta volverse inseparables.

Cordelia aun recordaba el momento en que la había cargado en sus brazos por primera vez, había tenido tan solo seis años y esa pequeña bebe se volvió su obsesión por cerca de media década, sus encantadores hoyuelos, su infantil sonrisa, ella era una niña en ese entonces pero eso no le impedía sentirse muy grande en comparación a Lucie, y si bien siempre que iba a casa de los Herondale pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con James, nunca perdía oportunidad de por lo menos unos minutos colarse en la habitación de la menor y contemplarla con ternura infinita.

Durante sus primeros años de vida Lucie había sido su muñequita, la llevaba de arriba abajo por la pradera y le enseño que los patos no hacían absolutamente nada, para que no tuviera el mismo miedo que su padre. También la había visto escribir sus primeros cuentos sin sentido y le había leído pequeños fragmentos de libros que la menor le pedía casi obsesivamente. Y desde que Lucie cumplió 7 años había pensado en ella como su parabatai, era algo que ya tenía casi como un hecho en su mente.

Y a pesar de que la edad nunca había sido un problema en la amistad de las dos, ella había tenido un profundo miedo de nunca tener un parabatai, porque no creía poder establecer ese lazo con nadie más que no fuera Lucie. Y había sido una suerte que Tessa y Will no tuvieran ningún problema en que su hija la aceptara a ella como su parabatai, porque La Clave no se lo pensaba permitir sin la aprobación de los padres de Lucie, debido a que esta era tan pequeña en comparación a ella.

Luego de ese _si_ por parte de Lucie, no había nada que Cordelia no se atreviera a pedir, por eso cuando con 24 años James había sido incapaz de dar el siguiente paso, ósea proponerle matrimonio, Cordelia había tomado la iniciativa sin pensárselo mucho. Como era obvio, era casi imposible que alguien le dijera no a la chica Carstairs, y los dos Herondale no habían sido la excepción.

-Tienes que ser paciente Lia…

-Claro, tienes razón, solo tengo que esperar un poco… y tal vez, él lo haga antes de que cumpla cincuenta años. Francamente Lucie, tu hermano es un lento y yo soy una dama, no puedo seguir acostándome con un tipo con el que no estoy casada, por mucho que lo ame.

Lucie había dado en leve brinco en su lugar y había negado con la cabeza conteniendo una risa, mientras garabateaba letras ilegibles en una hoja, pero que demostraban el interior de su alma.

Lucie siempre había visto a Cordelia como un modelo, le había encantado la facilidad y frescura que tenia para decir las cosas tal y como eran, sin irse con muchos líos. Por un momento, cuando había tenido tan solo nueve años, había creído estar enamorada de ella, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que su sentimiento estaba completamente lejos de tratarse de algo romántico, que era algo mucho más intenso e inquebrantable, la amaba como a pocas personas, y luego cuando ya fue más grande, se había dado cuenta que nunca podría amar a alguien más de ese modo. No era como amas a tus padres, hermanos o la persona que te gusta como pareja, era algo completamente distinto, la única palabra que tenia para describirlo era un _sentimiento parabatai_, que le hacía sentir que si algo le pasaba a Cordelia probablemente ella moriría sin remedio y de golpe.

Por otro lado, Cordelia había sentido una molestia inmediata cuando Jesse había expresado sus intenciones románticas hacia Lucie, había sido justo dos años después de que ella le propusiera matrimonio a James y que se casaran, aunque Cordelia ya lo había visto venir desde antes. Lucie había tenido solo veinte años y Jesse treinta y dos, le había parecido algo casi descabellado. Ella conocía la pureza del alma de Lucie, y a pesar de que la menor nunca le había dicho de sus sentimientos por Jesse, ella lo había sabido gracias a los escritos que esta siempre le daba a leer; Cordelia se sentía especial cuando eso sucedía, porque Lucie no dejaba a nadie leer lo que escribía más que a ella; y en esas prosas, Lucie había manifestado constantemente el interés que sentía hacia la vida de Jesse, pero tímida como era nunca había hecho nada al respecto. Y no, no es que considerara a Jesse mala persona o nada por el estilo, sino que dudaba que alguien pudiera merecer a esa chiquita que ella había cargado en sus brazos cuando no sabía ni decir una palabra. Lucie nunca había salido con nadie, y de pronto verla en esa situación le había hecho darse cuenta que ya no era una niña, y que efectivamente era una mujer muy valiente, porque ella se había atrevido a manifestar su amor por el Blackthorn a pesar de la poca aceptación por parte de su padre y de lo difícil que pronosticaba ser el convertirse en esposa de un tipo tan enfermizo como él, y eso la había hecho admirarla aun mas. Su parabatai podía parecer una chica muy ida y metida en sus textos, pero ella sabía de primera mano que Lucie podía amar con mucha más intensidad que la mayoría de sus personajes de libros.

Llegado a un punto, más o menos cuando Lucie cumplió los quince años, se vieron en una situación un tanto difícil, la chica Herondale había sido prácticamente entrenada por Cordelia Carstairs, y ambas eran estupendas luchando juntas y cubriéndose las espaladas mutuamente, y aun así, no se puede negar que lo testaruda de Cordelia le costó varias peleas con Lucie, porque a pesar de que la pelirroja pudiera parecer la mar de despreocupada por todo y no hiciera muchos reparos a la hora de bromear sobre casi cualquier situación, el dejar que su parabatai salga a cazar demonios con ella no era algo que le hiciera gracia en absoluto. Es más, le desagradaba por completo.

No porque no confiara en las habilidades de Lucie, sabía que esta era una estupenda Cazadora de Sombras y que podía pasar de ser la chica calmada a la guerrera indomable, pero el simple pensamiento de que algo le pudiera pasar le revolvía el estomago.

Ellas eran uno solo, a pesar de los años y de todo tipo de circunstancias, su lazo nunca se debilito en absoluto y al contrario lo único que hacía era fortalecerse, se habían apoyado siempre, y en el momento en que Lucie falleció, la vida de Cordelia perdió todo rastro de luz.

A menudo se sentaba en la habitación de Lucie de la que ahora era su casa mientras releía una y otra vez sus escritos, y se preguntaba si ya no había sido suficiente haber tenido que vivir seis años en un mundo sin ella, haber tenido que esperar seis años para contar con su presencia. Maldecía a Raziel sin ningún reparo y secretamente había esperado el momento de su propia muerte casi con locura. Las únicas personas que le podían devolver por momentos a la luz habían sido James y Owen, pero perder a su parabatai había sido como quitarle una parte de ella, siempre pensó que moriría primero ella, pensó que al haber nacido primero ella moriría antes, pero no había sido así.

Luego de tres años de la muerte de Lucie ella había muerto, simplemente no había despertado y James había sentido sus fríos dedos sin vida contra él.

Era difícil de creer, pero si, había sobrevivido nueve años en un mundo sin la pequeña Lucie.

* * *

ASkalskdjalskd es el primer fic que escribo sobre Cazadores de sombras y me ha dejado un _no sé qué_…

¡Pues me acabo de descubrir enamorada de este par de parabatais! Perdónenseme sé que esto está mal, pero mientras escribía, tenia pensamientos lésbicos con las chicas .-.' **NO SIGAS LEYEDO SI NO QUIERES TENER IDEAS ASI ENTRE ESTAS DOS PARABATAIS** No se, que tal vez Cordelia desarrollo en el fondo un amor romántico por Lucie pero que nunca pudo o supo cómo expresarlo en lo absoluto debido a que la había visto como a un pequeño bebe, no sé, debe ser rara la idea de tener en tus brazos recién nacida a la que será tu parabatai, y de ese modo, verla como si fuera _su_ pequeña niña le causo sentimientos de ese tipo con el paso de los años, porque para Lucie Cordelia era su todo, y Lucie era el todo de Cordelia desde que se enamoro de su dulzura infinita al verla en esa cuna. Yo me imagino, que al ver a Jesse tan mayor con Lucie, ella sintió rabia, porque ella en el fondo se había parado de cualquier cosa con Lucie por esta ser seis años menor que ella, y al ver que Jesse le lleva el doble de la edad que ella, eso le choco. (Si, si, se que en este disparate dejamos de lado a James, pero explicar todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza seria jodidamente difícil XD) Y no, eso no son los motivos de este fic en absoluto, los motivos de este son los que se expresan ahí, esto son solo cosas mías de un mundo paralelo XD

Posiblemente escriba algo de su "amor prohibido", algo distinto a esto, que no esté centrado en su relación parabatai, ya que me he quedado con las ganas con estas dos xD

En fin, la diferencia de edades era porque así estaba en la página de Cazadores de Sombras Wiki, pretendía ser una historia muy normal hasta que hice reparo en sus edades y bueno la cosa se desencajo un poco.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado,

Besos, millones de besos pasionales para ustedes (?

_Lunes 7 de julio del 2014, 6:34 pm._


End file.
